Después de la Guerra Sagrada
by VidelxGohan
Summary: Ha caído el rey del Inframundo, pero detrás de su derrota definitiva, las ruinas sentimentales de una guerra librada sumergen el Santuario Sagrado en la tristeza y soledad. Seiya, el caballero de pegaso, ha extinguido su vida producto de una terrible maldición, mientras la amazona que le ama tanto… observa el cielo tratando de soportar el dolor tan grande que siente en el corazón.


Buenas a todo el mundo, queridos amigos del mundo fanfic. Hoy 2 de enero del 2016 les traigo un pequeño one-shot diferente a todo lo que he escrito anteriormente. Desde hace algún tiempo traía esta idea en la mente, deseaba escribir sobre otro anime que no fuera Dragon Ball. Que mejor comienzo para eso que hacerlo sobre una historia maravillosa y épica "Saint Seiya: los caballeros del zodiaco". No me considero una verdadero fan de esta serie, aún me falta mucho por aprender de ella. De hecho, me acabo de ver la historia complemente tan solo unos meses atrás, por lo que no soy de la vieja escuela, lamentablemente. Mi infancia fue Dragon Ball, pero eso no quiere decir que no ame con toda el alma un anime como Saint Seiya, al que considero una historia sumamente original. A Kurumada se le ocurrió una excelente idea cuando pensó por primera vez en una historia que combinaba mitología con astrología, sobre unos jóvenes que luchaban en honor a una diosa portando armaduras de bronce, plata y oro.

Saint Seiya, a pesar de tener incontables errores e incoherencias (más que todo en la version anime), es una de esas historias que cautivan desde el comienzo, mentienen el espectador al tanto en cada capítulo, metiéndolo de lleno en la trama gracias a esa espectacular banda sonora que tiene (si hablamos del anime). Es cierto que sus combates son muy repetitivos, la mayoría llegando a ser tediosos y aburridos. Pero como todo buen anime tiene esos defectos, ninguno se escapa de ello.

Saint Seiya es una historia que permanece vigente hoy en día gracias al manga Next Dimension, la continuación oficial luego de Hades. Me leí un poco ese manga pero por cuestiones ajenas no pude seguir haciéndolo, tal vez en el futuro termine de mirarme todo el material disponible. Antes que nada quiero decirles algo: Solo he visto la historia original; es decir, el manga y anime de Masami Kurumada (el manga aún no lo termino de leer). También ví The Lost Canvas, una historia genial que nos hizo ver de otra manera la obra de Kurumada. No he visto las películas, ni el ova Soul of Gold, por eso mismo les dije que no me considero un verdadero fan, pero igual le tomé mucho cariño a Saint Seiya :')

Una de las cosas que más amo de este anime son sus increíbles personajes que me marcaron de lleno, muchas veces dejándome así O.O jajajaja. Mi personaje favorito de toda la historia es Shaina de Ofiuco, una guerrera del Santuario, caballero de plata, amazona; son muchos nombres que tienen esas mujeres que luchan en el honor de Athena al igual que los hombres. Al principio no me caía muy bien que digamos, no entendía por qué demonios siempre trataba de matar a Seiya por cualquier medio posible. A partir del capítulo 37 del anime mi opinión sobre ella dió un giro de 360 grados, cuando inesperadamente se lanza para proteger a Seiya del ataque de Aioria de Leo, revelando que estaba enamorada de él ya que es el único hombre que ha visto su rostro detrás de la máscara. A partir de ese momento comencé a sentir una profunda admiración hacia ella, literalmente la amo jajajaja 3 Irónicamente, con Seiya fue al revés. Antes lo admiraba pero luego comenzó a caerme mal, no solo porque pasaba completamente de Shaina sin decir ni una sola palabra al respecto, sino porque se volvió un poco idiota, aunque en Hades sentí pena por él, así nació este one-shot.

Yo pienso que Shaina se humilló demasiado por Seiya, tampoco creo que sea un buen hombre para ella, pues a él le queda mejor Saori Kido. Pero igual con este pequeño escrito trato de reflejar lo mucho que me gusto en su momento el ShainaxSeiya, una linda pareja que lamentablemente Kurumada no supo explotar.

Es raro escribir sobre otro anime cuando solo estás acostumbrado a uno, por eso de antemano les digo que si les parece un poco extraño, me entiendan :) Solo trato de dejar mi huella en este anime que tanto amo, lo hago con mucho cariño, de fan para fan :D Mi estilo de narración tiene algunos defectos que quiero superar en el futuro, acepto sus críticas constructivas, si alguien desea comentar XD.

No soy muy de los one-shot's, prefiero las historias largas. Ojalá que en el futuro pueda escribir un fic de varios capítulos sobre Saint Seiya, lo haría con muchísimo gusto.

La historia está ubicada poco tiempo después del combate contra Hades, pero antes de los acontecimientos de Next Dimension, luego de que Athena y sus caballeros regresaran de los Campos Elíseos. Yo me pregunto… ¿Cuáles son las consecuencias de esa batalla? Muchas caballeros murieron… ¿No quedaría el Santuario entonces con un aire de soledad?

En este one-shot trato de reflejar eso, ya que como mis lectores saben, soy amante del género épico y triste. Saint Seiya es la inspiración perfecta gracias a sus temas **Sad Brothers, Inside a Dream y Remember Sadness.** Melodías entre la más hermosas que existen.

Los dejo con mi primera historia sobre Saint Seiya: los caballeros del zodiaco, espero y sea de su agrado. Hecho con mucho cariño de parte de amigo Jonathan :')

 **Disclaimer**

 _Saint Seiya le pertenece a su autor, el gran Masami Kurumada. Este one-shot está destinado a divertir al lector y es sin fines de lucro. La historia original es presentada en los 28 tomos del manga, seguido por Next Dimension: The Myth of Hades, aún en curso._

La leyenda nos dice que los caballeros siempre aparecen cuando las fuerzas del mal intentan apoderarse del mundo. En un tiempo lejano, existía un grupo de jóvenes que protegían a Athena, la diosa de la guerra. Se llamaban los Caballeros de Athena y siempre luchaban sin armas. Ahora, un grupo de caballeros con el mismo poder e idéntico valor… ha llegado a la Tierra.

 **Prólogo oficial de Saint Seiya en el ánime.**

Después de la Guerra Sagrada

 _Año 1990_

Las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento, formando las ochenta y ocho constelaciones cuyo resplandor era guardián de los legendarios caballeros que luchaban en honor a Athena, la diosa de la guerra. Muchos de ellos ya no se encontraban en este mundo, pero sin duda dejaron esa huella que marcó un antes y un después en imnumerables batallas.

La Guerra Santa había llegado a su punto culmine, junto con la derrota definitiva del Dios del Inframundo: Hades, guardián de la muerte. Comenzaba una nueva era en toda la historia de la humanidad, pues ya nada sería igual, ni mucho menos parecido. Athena lo sabía, sabía perfectamente que el mundo se dirigía a una época donde cada rincón rebosaría de un infinito brillo… un brillo de la esperanza.

Y todo gracias a su amor, ese hermoso sentimiento que transmitía con su poderoso cosmos. Amor que fue transmitido a los caballeros que le defendían. Gracias a eso, al inquebrantable amor de Athena, el pecho de Hades fue atravesado por la diosa de la victoria… condenándolo a la muerte eterna.

Jamás volvería a reencarnar en otro ser vivo, jamás volvería a tormar posesión de su propio cuerpo, pues el alma de Hades fue aniquilada en su totalidad. El horrible inframundo dejó de existir, así como también los hermosos campos Elíseos. Todo eso… solamente quedó grabado en los numerosos vestigios de la mitología griega.

La derrota de Hades traería sus consecuencias, por supuesto; sin embargo, la más notoria y lamentable fue solamente una…

Un caballero, en su valiente lucha contra el rey del Inframundo, resultó gravemente herido, casi de manera mortal. La poderosa espada de Hades le había penetrado el corazón, sometiéndolo a una terrible maldición que amenazaba con arrebatarle la vida.

Seiya de Pegaso estaba a punto de cruzar la línea entre la vida y la muerte. Allí, sentado en una silla de ruedas, su cosmos se había apagado, había dejado de brillar. Lás lágrimas cristalinas de la diosa Athena le ayudaban a mantenerse con vida; sin embargo, Saori Kido no era la única mujer que sufría interminablemente por el hombre que amaba…

En las ruinas del Santuario Sagrado, a la merced de una noche serena llena de tranquilidad, cierta mujer observaba el cielo con la mirada perdida. El viento soplaba debilmente moviendo su cabello verde, mientras que su ojos se encontraban sumergidos en la inmensidad de las estrellas, a través de esa máscara plateada que ocultaba un rostro joven y hermoso.

Se encontraba metida en sus propios pensamientos. Bajó la mirada para observar diversas tumbas donde anteriormente reposaron algunos caballeros, pero que gracias al poder de Hades consiguieron regresar a la vida, pues sus cuerpos ya no encontraban allí, se habían convertido en polvo. Uno de ellos fue el poderoso caballero dorado: Saga de Géminis, quien varios años atrás asesinó a Shion de Aries, antiguo Gran Patriarca… y ursurpó dicho puesto sumergiendo el Santuario sagrado en la muerte, oscuridad y destrucción.

— _Tanto ha pasado… el Santuario luce muy apacible, como ese delicado cosmos que Athena comparte con la humanidad —_ Sus pensamientos le hicieron sonreír. Una sonrisa de una chica que sufría en el interior. Muchos misterios se ocultaban a través de esa máscara, una historia triste de una mujer solitaria, cuya faceta de guerrera férrea y entrenada para el combate… disfrazaba a una fémina gentil, que no desprendía mas que amor y ternura.

Apoyó el tacón de su zapato sobre un enorme trozo de roca, luego prosiguió con el otro, quedando de pié ante el hipnotizante paisaje de Atenas. Quizo volverse una con el viento, era tan agradable sentir el aire relajar su cuerpo, tan cálido como el cosmos que cierto caballero poseía.

 _Un cosmos que podía crecer y crecer._

La soledad abrumaba el Santuario, era algo imposible de negar. Tan solo habían transcurrido dos semanas desde que la Guerra Santa terminó. ¿Qué seguía después?

Las doce casas del zodiaco se encontraban vacías, sus dueños habían caído tras la destrucción del Muro de los Lamentos, en el Inframundo. Pocos eran los caballeros que aún permanecían con vida. Afortunadamente, ella, Shaina de Ofiuco, podía contarse como una de las supervivientes.

— _¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué sigue? —_ Se preguntó internamente. Era una pregunta difícil de responder, un cuestionamiento que solo podía el tiempo resolver. Al elevar la mirada, Shaina vió como una estrella fugaz cruzaba el cielo. Esto provocó que una lágrima saliera a través de la máscara y resbalara por su cuello — _Seiya, como me gustaría que fueras esa estrella, un hermoso cometa que cae del cielo. Por favor, tienes que recuperarte, extiende tus alas y haz arder tu cosmos. Mi corazón no soporta verte así —_ Un par de lágrimas más cayeron sin que pudiera evitarlo. Obligada por sus ojos que se humedecían a merced del dolor, la mujer se quita la máscara. Su hermoso rostro resplandeció gracias al efecto de la luna. Estaba sola en aquel lugar así que nadie la vería. Poco le importaba, desde hace algún tiempo su honor de amazona había sido quebrado… ya no era el mismo caballero plateado de antes, y nunca más volvería a serlo.

Cualquiera quedaría cautivado por la belleza de aquella mujer, pero el hombre al que ella amaba no correspondía sus sentimientos. Era algo tan triste, muy lamentable, solo que a ella no le importaba demasiado. Lo que realmente le afectaba era verlo sufrir, no quería que nada malo le sucediese. En muchas batallas luchó por protegerlo, pero no estuvo allí, no estuvo en ese lugar para salvarlo y eso era lo que más le dolía.

Se agachó en el suelo para tomar un poco de polvo con sus manos. Lo apretó con mucha fuerza mostrando una expresión de angustia, sus ojos se cerraron y sus dientes se apretaron. Al reincorporarse abrió la palma de su mano dejando que eso diminutos granos de roca volaran por los aires.

— _Quisiera ser polvo… como ahora son los caballeros dorados. Ellos se sacrificaron en honor a la diosa Athena, al igual que muchos de los caballeros de plata, y yo… yo no hice nada —_ Era un pensamiento muy sincero, su corazón parcialmente roto provocaba que pensara de esa manera. Por un momento le pareció ver un rostro que se dibujaba en el polvo. Una cara sonriente, entonces ella también lo hizo, sonrió con tanta ternura que sus ojos verdes brillaron como la constelación de Andrómeda — _Amado Seiya… Oh, cuanto te amo Caballero de Pegaso._

Solo una mujer como ella podía llegar a amar con tanta pasión, como también podía llegar a odiar profundamente. El rostro imaginario de Seiya se desvaneció con el viento, entonces aquella hermosa sonrisa desapareció de la misma manera. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, luego se mordió el labio inferior. Con una expresión de tristeza se lleva la máscara al rostro y éste queda oculto. Nuevamente era ella… el caballero de plata que luchaba por el honor de Athena.

— ¿Qué tanto piensas, Shaina? — Preguntó una voz dulce. Ella voltea encontrándose con una gran amiga, quien se coloca a su lado para brindarle compañía.

— Marin… — Añadió sonriendo internamente — En… en nada especial, solo pensaba en como serán las cosas de ahora en adelante.

— Es bastante obvio que todo cambiará — Dijo seriamente — Hades ha muerto, los caballeros dorados también. Comenzará una nueva época en la historia del Santuario.

— Pero detrás de eso, solo quedó una cortina de tristeza y soledad… ¿No lo sientes de esa manera, Marin? — Le preguntó con cierto desánimo. Su acompañante bajó la mirada, mientras el viento movió ligeramente sus cabellos rojos.

— Siempre ha sido así, Shaina. Durante muchos años se libraron incontables guerras con el mismo resultado: soledad y muerte una vez terminaban. Ten por seguro que todo regresará a la normalidad. Estoy segura de que Athena nombrará a doce nuevos caballeros dorados, así como también un nuevo Patriarca. Poco a poco el Santuario retomará su luz, no me extrañaría ver a Seiya portando la armadura de Sagitario como un caballero de oro.

— Pero Seiya… él… — La voz de Shaina comenzaba a sonar un tanto angustiosa.

— Él no morirá, Shaina — Reprimió Marin con mucho optimismo — Atenea no dejará que eso suceda; además, su hermana Seika está con él.

— Tu siempre tan sutil… Marin.

— Jaja, creo que es verdad — Se rió ella.

Entonces las dos amazonas rieron, sintiendo mucha confianza. Después de todo ambas entrenaron juntas y se formaron como amazonas al mismo tiempo, solo que entre ellas había nacido una profunda rivalidad. Por un lado, Shaina era una mujer nacida para la lucha, fue por ese mismo motivo que decidió instalarse en el Santuario. Debido a que un falso Patriarca había tomado las riendas del poder, ella se vió rodeada por el miedo y el rencor. Fue el caballero Seiya, una tarde mientras entrenaba, quien le mostró el verdadero sentido que tenía la vida. Su corazón cambió después de ese instante tan tierno y por años mantuvo esa ternura guardada en su corazón, no queriendo aceptarla como verdadera. Vivió una mentira durante mucho tiempo, pero ella se había mentido a si misma negando el profundo amor que sentía por Seiya. Pretendió odiarlo, pretendió enmascarse bajo una faceta de maldad… pero la realidad terminó siendo otra.

La historia de Marin era diferente. Ella, al igual que Seiya, era de nacionalidad japonesa. Durante sus años de infancia jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que terminaría siendo un caballero de Atenea. Cuando fue separada de su hermano menor, al que guardaba un profundo cariño, el dolor la abrumó y no tuvo más remedio que salir en su búsqueda. Así fue como llegó al Santuario y se convirtió en amazona, para luego acojer como discípulo a Seiya, que al parecer estaba allí con un propósito parecido al suyo.

El destino era tan irónico. Shaina de Ofiuco y Marin del Águila crecieron siendo rivales, pero diversos acontecimientos les abrieron los ojos, en especial a Shaina… y terminaron siendo grandes amigas.

Porque después de todo… ambas no eran tan diferentes.

— Dime Marin… ¿no te duele ver a quien fue tu discípulo, en esas condiciones? — Cuestionó Shaina. La interrogada da un paso adelante y dirige la mirada al cielo.

— Que pregunta… — Contestó en tono de ironía — Por supuesto que me duele, yo le guardo mucho cariño a Seiya. Aunque no nos une la sangre, para mí… bueno… él es como un hermano — La voz dulce de la mujer se escuchó un poco más aguda. Por su mente pasaban esos momento que compartió con su discípulo, sin duda lo había instruído bien y estaba orgullosa. Aunque Marin no se caracterizaba por abrirse mucho a los sentimientos, muy el fondo se encontraba angustiada. No solamente por Seiya, sino por alguien más…

— Él te ve de la misma manera — Acotó Shaina — Pereció creyendo que tú eras su hermana — Al decirlo voltea a verla, esperando una respuesta por parte de ella. Quería saber que opinaba con respeto a eso, pero tal parece que a Marin no le gustaba hablar de ese tema. La mujer se limitó a responder con un profundo silencio, dejando que el sonido del viento se uniera a la conversación.

Pasaron unos tres minutos hasta que Marin vuelve a hablar.

— Shaina… se como te sientes — Le dijo un tanto sentimental. Su amiga la observaba confundida.

— ¿A… a qué te refieres? — Preguntó. Marin vuelve a elevar la mirada al cielo observando las estrellas, manteniendo su atención en una constelación específica.

— En la guerra contra Hades murió un caballero al que yo amaba — A través de su máscara plateada, los ojos de Marin se cierran débilmente. Respiró profundamente, luego exhaló todo ese aire en un suspiro que reflejaba amor y resignación.

Shaina la miró con mucha curiosidad. Sin decir ni una sola palabra Marin se marcha, ante la mirada atenta de su amiga. Era cierto que ella era, sin duda, una chica realmente misteriosa. Nunca mostraba su rostro, ni siquiera ante otra amazona, por ese mismo motivo Shaina se preguntaba quien fue el caballero que tuvo la dicha de mirarla directamente a los ojos. O quizás no lo hizo, tal vez el amor nació en el corazón de Marin sin la necesidad de mostrarle el rostro a un hombre. Eso era algo… que solamente ella sabía.

A pesar de esto, Shaina tenía una ligera sospecha de quien fue ese caballero.

La noche siguió con su transcurso normal. Shaina continuaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, explorando ese profundo mar lleno acontecimientos. Muchos metros lejos de allí, pasando por las doce casas del zodiaco, a través de la cortina detrás del trono del Patriarca, se encontraba la habitación de Athena. Allí estaba ella, justo en la punta de un risco donde podía observar practicamente todo el Santuario. En su mano derecha tenía el cetro de la victoria, con el cual dió muerte a Hades.

Un cosmos gigantezco y hermoso provenía de su interior. Yacía con las manos extendidas, llenando el Santuario de un profundo sentimiento de amor y ternura. Sus habitantes, incluyendo a Shaina, vieron como la noche se iluminaba a través de aquel resplandor dorado. Una vez más Athena les mostraba el brillo de la esperanza, algo que jamás iba a extinguirse.

— Gracias Athena — Agradeció Shaina cayendo de rodillas. Después de todo, el mundo se dirigía a una época llena de luz.

Todo el Santuario se regocijó, podían partir al mundo de los sueños en paz. Era algo que Athena realizaba todas las noches y las mañanas. Aquello era lo que Shaina estaba esperando, por lo que se retiró del lugar, mientras el cosmos dorado cubría completamente el cielo.

Pasando por la Casa de Piscis se encontraba la cámara del Patriarca, lugar que se encontraba vacío. Bueno, no tan vacío. Hacía ya bastante tiempo que el Santuario carecía de un dirigente. Eso era algo que la diosa Athena consideraba luego de que Hades fuera derrotado, pero aún no llegaba a una conclusión efectiva, no encontraba a un hombre que fuera digno de tal honor. Primero, su misión era nombrar a doce caballeros dorados, uno de ellos debía tener las cualidades perfectas para convertirse en Patriarca y eso tomaba tiempo.

Frente al trono vacío, donde anteriormente reposó un hombre traidor y sanguinario, se encontraba un joven sentado en una silla de ruedas. Su rostro era inexpresivo, no mostraba sentimiento alguno. Más que nada se trataba de un cuerpo vacío, sin alma, pero que milagrosamente aún permanecía con vida, en las puertas umbrales del más allá y a punto de cruzarlas. Su vida… pendía de un hilo.

Acompañando al valiente caballero que dió su vida por Athena, estaba una hermosa joven pelirroja. Llevaba puesto un bonito vestido color azul celeste, color que reflejaba la esperanza que nunca desaparecería de su corazón. Yacía incada frente a sus piés, con ambas manos juntas, rogando a los dioses que le salvarán a la vida, que lo ayudarán a abrir lo ojos para que pudieran abrazarse de nuevo… como hermano y hermana.

— Seiya, hermano mío — Decía mientras dirigía su plegaria al cielo — Fue bastante el tiempo que estuvimos separados, imagino lo mucho que sufriste, lo siento tanto hermano. Haz hecho demasiado por mí que ahora yo quisiera hacer lo mismo por ti, si tan solo no hubiera resbalado de aquel risco y perdido la memoria, tal vez… todo sería distinto.

Gracias a ella, Seiya se había convertido en un poderoso caballero. Fueron cinco años de sangre y sudor mientras permaneció en el Santuario, el mayor incentivo para superar tales obstáculos fue la esperanza de ver nuevamente a la hermana que tanto amaba. Ahora estaban juntos de nuevo; sin embargo, el caballero de pegaso no podía disfrutar de tan hermosa alegría.

Y esto le causaba un horrible sufrimiento a su hermana.

La esperanza no se desvanecería. Muchas barreras los mantuvieron alejados durante un buen tiempo, pero ahora, el muro más grande del dolor estaba reflejado en un solo objeto: Una espada invisible que yacía clavada justo en el corazón del caballero, la maldición del Dios del Inframundo.

Ese era el último infierno que debían superar.

¿Pegaso nuevamente volará por el cielo, o simplemente sucumbirá al secarse sus alas?

— Seika, ven aquí un momento por favor — Le llamó Athena saliendo a través de la cortina que conducía a su templo. La muchacha abre los ojos dejando de rezar.

— Señorita Saori… — Respondió ella levantándose. Miró por unos momentos a Seiya, no quería dejarlo solo de ninguna manera.

— Seiya estará bien — Animó sonriéndole con ternura — Necesito hablar contigo, ven conmigo al templo por favor. En tus ojos hay mucho dolor y tal vez mis palabras pueden ayudarte — Finalizó extendiéndole la mano.

Seika, con una expresión de tristeza toma la mano de Athena. Al instante siente como un delicado cosmos lleno de amor le recorre el cuerpo, provocando que sonriera y sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Ambas pasan a través de la cortina, dirigiéndose al templo donde se encontraba la estatua dorada de Athena. En ese lugar, la mujer de cabello lila pretendía enseñarle a tan desdichada muchacha que el espíritu de su hermano, donde quiera que se encontrase, no iba a partir de este mundo sin antes cumplir con su más anhelado sueño: mirarla a los ojos por vez última.

Mientras Seiya permanecía solo en la cámara del Patriarca, una débil sombra comenzó a adentrarse en dicho lugar. Caminaba con lentitud, tomándose un tiempo para acercarse, pues sus ojos se llenaban de un profundo pesar cada vez lo veía de esa manera. Y pensar que muchas veces quizo matarlo, ahora daría lo que fuera por regresarlo a la vida.

Estando solamente a centímetros de su posición se arrodilló ante él, como un súbdito que se postra a los piés de su rey. Es que para ella, ese caballero representaba algo muy preciado en su vida, siempre estaría dispuesta a derrarmar su sangre si con ello lograba que él fuera feliz. Por ese mismo motivo, no podía evitar que su pecho se partiera en dos al saber que no podía hacer nada para remediarle. La impotencia le dominaba en cada segundo que pensaba en eso. Consumida por las tristeza apoyó las manos en el suelo mientras comenzaron a escucharse unos sollozos.

— Seiya… no entiendo por qué tuviste que terminar así, es algo que no mereces — Habló observando el suelo. Trataba de reprimir el llanto pero solo logró que se intensificara. De un momento a otro sintió que la rabia se juntaba con su dolor, clavando las garras en el suelo — Tú me juraste que nunca morirías, debes cumplir esa promesa o no te lo perdonaré jamás, te odiaré con la misma fuerza que te amo, porque yo te amo Seiya. ¡Te amo demasiado! — Entonces nuevamente se deshace de esa máscara que no dejaba ver sus lágrimas. Apretando los dientes, poco a poco fue disminuyendo la distancia que le separaba.

Las manos rudas que poseía Shaina acariciaron suavemente el rostro del caballero pegaso, mientras lo observaba con sus ojos que reflejaban amor y compasión. Los cerró con lentitud, deshaciéndose aún más de aquella distancia que no le permitía hacer algo que deseaba con toda el alma. Así fue como los labios vírgenes de la hermosa guerrera besaron a los de Seiya, mientras las lágrimas que ella derramaba se unieron al rostro del caballero, se deslizaron por esas mejillas mientras el beso no se detenía.

Podría continuar todo el día, a ella no le importaba, pero era mejor alejarse, no quería que alguien la viera en aquella situación. Sus labios se separaron, nuevamente le acaricia el rostro dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa.

— En otras circunstancias no hubieras aceptado, espero que este beso te ayude a aferrarte a la vida — Susurró con delicadeza, luego se limpia las lágrimas — Se que amas a Saori y ella te ama a ti, yo no tengo ninguna oportunidad. Tal vez el destino de Athena y el caballero de pegaso es amarse desde los tiempos mitológicos. Fuí yo… yo cometí un error al enamorarme de ti, pero es que no tuve elección, yo… yo no podía matarte, de ninguna manera — Finalizó levantándose de golpe, luego se coloca la máscara.

El tiempo se paralizó por unos instantes, porque ella se quedó viéndole, observándole como el tesoro más preciado que nunca podrá alcanzar. Se preguntaba si algún día podría arrancarlo de su corazón, pero no quería hacerlo pues era feliz amándolo. Su amor era sincero e incondicional, era algo que nadie cambiaría. De ser posible, partirá al mundo de los muertos conservando ese sentimiento dentro del corazón.

Seiya de Pegaso fue el primer hombre en ver su rostro y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Sin saber que era observaba, Shaina da vuelta y camina hasta la enorme puerta. Se aleja de aquel lugar sintiendo un poco más alivio en su alma, algo le decía que en un futuro próximo el cosmos de Seiya arderá como lo hacía antes.

El viento sopló como una hermosa melodía que eriza la piel y estremece los sentidos. La mujer se detuvo por unos instantes delante del camino que conducía a la Casa de Piscis. Ese mismo viento que soplaba movió sus cabellos haciéndola ver increíblemente hermosa, sin importar que llevaba una máscara que le ocultaba el rostro.

Muchos caballeros murieron, ellos entregaron sus vidas, por eso debía honrar la memoria de esos valerosos hombres y mujeres que lo dieron todo en el campo de batalla. En la muerte, en la vida; en la oscuridad, o en la luz; en cualquier situación que se presentase, sus puños y garras continuarían desplegándose por el bien de Athena… y por el hombre que adoraba.

Así que no importaban los obstáculos que se presentarían, mientras el cosmos de los caballeros de Athena siga ardiendo, no existirían imposibles para la humanidad.

De salto en salto comenzó a descender más y más en el Santuario, su hogar, lugar donde derramó mucha sangre… y donde conoció el sentido del amor y la ternura.

Que aventuras y batallas le esperaban en la vida, ni ella misma lo sabía. Una cosa si era cierta, viviría para servir al bienestar de la humanidad; además, su felicidad radicaba en poder luchar a lado de los caballeros de Athena, en especial… al lado de Seiya.

Y así será por siempre.


End file.
